There are instances when more than one code symbol (e.g., barcode, QR code, etc.) may be present within the field of view of a code symbol reader (e.g., barcode scanner). A barcode menu, for example, may be a page with several barcodes in each row. In these cases, when the user scans an entire row of barcodes and the reader returns the information relating to a decoded barcode (e.g., product identification number), the user may not know which barcode the reader actually decoded. In the case of handheld scanners, for example, the user may attempt to solve this problem by adjusting the field of view of the scanner (e.g., by bringing the scanner closer to the barcode that is desired to be decoded). This solution is not always practical, however, because it takes time for the user to reposition the scanner to achieve the desired field of view, and because the scanner may not be capable of repositioning (e.g., a fixed-position scanner). Particularly in situations requiring repetitive scanning of barcodes in the same position within the scanner's field of view, requiring the user to manually reposition the scanner to adjust the field of view to that one area results in needless use of the operator's time and focus.
A need therefore exists for a system for reading code symbols that can be initialized to read only those code symbols that fall within a region of interest that is within the system's field of view. For example, a need exists for a system for reading code symbols that can be initialized to decode only the barcodes that fall within the second column on a barcode menu having four columns.